


privacy

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [3]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which the other members start finding out about their relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Everyone knew, but they didn’t speak about it.

Hansol was the first. He found out on a late night as he wanted to enter the practice room to try out a new choreography. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Xero and Jenissi engulfed in what seemed to be a heated kiss. They didn’t notice him, luckily and Hansol was quick to close the door again, stepping back in surprise.  
It took him a few minutes to get over it, exactly as much time as he needed to get back to the dorm. The members had of course noticed how Xero and Jenissi had changed their behaviour towards each other, how they’d become a lot closer than before, but Hansol hadn’t exactly suspected a secret relationship. Looking back it was, of course, obvious.

Naturally, B-Joo knew it the next day.  
And, considering the fact that none of them were too good at keeping secrets, the news spread gradually throughout the group.  
Not everyone was convinced it was the truth, but as Jenissi and Xero couldn’t really keep their hands off each other for a longer period of time, the other members confirmed it for themselves, one after the other.  
The decision to support them no matter what was an unspoken one that they established within a few months. It were simple gestures, like leaving the room to give them some privacy in times when privacy was needed or simply ignoring how close they were from time to time, because really it wasn’t anyone’s business and coming out was something  the others couldn’t do for them. 

-

Jenissi and Xero noticed - it was when P-Goon hurriedly left the room so it was only the two of them left that Jenissi said: “They know.”, leaning back into Xero’s embrace who just shrugged, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek from behind.   
“If they do, they seem to be taking it okay.”  
“I hope they will, too, once we tell them.”  
“They’re our friends. Of course they will.”, Xero said calmingly, a grin spreading on his face as Jenissi turned in his arms to look at him.  
“I like how much privacy they give us.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“We should make good use of it.”  
“I agree.”  
Then they were kissing once again, for the moment forgetting about the problems they would still have to face as a couple, about the inevitable coming-out that would follow someday and about everything else that wasn’t the two of them. It was quite easy then, to be happy.


End file.
